dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (Bruce Wayne)
Bruce Wayne, who witnessed the murder of his billionaire parents as a child, swore to avenge their deaths. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, mastering martial arts, detective skills, and criminal psychology. Wearing a suit modeled after a bat to prey on criminals' fears, and utilizing a variety of equipment, he became the mythical Batman. Biography Early Life A wealthy philanthropist, Thomas Wayne, his wife, Martha, and their 8 year-old son, Bruce Wayne, were coming out of a movie theater at 10:47 p.m. As they stepped onto Park Row (now called Crime Alley), a thug named Joe Chill armed with a gun approached them from the shadows to steal the pearl necklace Martha was wearing. Thomas, moving in to protect his wife, was shot by Chill, causing Martha to scream. Chill then shot her, while shouting, "this'll shut you up!". Bruce, traumatized by the deaths of his parents, would never be the same. Afterward, Bruce was raised by his wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth, and inherited his family's vast fortune as well as his father's company, Wayne Enterprises. Standing at his parents' gravestones, Bruce made a solemn oath to avenge their deaths. Path to the League of Assassins Despite fiscal security, happiness eluded Bruce. Young Bruce was comforted by Dr. Leslie Thompkins, who helped him to mourn his parents and find a purpose in life. At age fourteen, Bruce started a twelve year walkabout around the world seeking experts in many fields, training himself mentally and physically. Bruce first began his quest from an academic standpoint, studying at Cambridge in England, the Sorbonne in France, and other famous European universities. Afterwards Bruce sought out the most skilled warriors on Earth to teach him how to fight. In his research, Bruce discovered an ancient organization known as the League of Assassins. Following the rumors of the League, Bruce found Nanda Parbat in 1972. Upon first arriving in Nanda Parbat, Bruce was taken to Ra's al Ghul to be evaluated. Bruce had unknowingly caught the eye of Ra's daughter Talia al Ghul, by being one of the first candidates her age. After questioning Bruce and discovering the reasons behind his quest, Ra's made him swear allegiance to the League before he could be trained, to which Bruce accepted. The League then taught Bruce over the course of several years the arts of man-hunting, stealth, healing, and above all combat. It was also during this time that Bruce and Talia began to fall in love with each other, which peaked Ra's al Ghul's interest. Suspecting him of being the one to kill Ra's and take his place as the prophecy foretold, Ra's set up a scenario that would put Bruce in that position. Bruce was tasked by the League to kill a kingpin operating in Gotham City, that was responsible for killing dozens of people and leaving families broken. Bruce returned to Gotham so that he may perform the League's will, but before Bruce could kill the kingpin, his family came in and watched in horror as Bruce almost killed him. Seeing that he had become the very evil he swore to destroy, Bruce abandoned his mission and returned to the League and asked of Ra's to release him. Ra's agreed to release him if he could defeat him in combat. Bruce agreed and fought Ra's, though initially was not seen as the superior, Bruce proved that with his youthful form and skill he was one of if not Ra's best students. When Bruce had the opportunity to kill Ra's he put his sword down and stated that Ra's said if he was defeated he could leave, clarifying that Ra's didn't say dead. Before leaving, Bruce asked Talia to go with him, but still loyal to her father, she stayed in Nanda Parbat while Bruce returned home. The Myth of Batman is Born Upon Bruce returning to Gotham City, he became a vigilante. But despite all his honed skills, he knew something was missing. Bruce believed criminals to be a "superstitious and cowardly lot," and in order to rid Gotham of evil, he needed to reinvent himself to become a terrifying symbol that would strike fear into the hearts of criminals. While in his father's study, a large bat crashed through the window. Bruce saw this as an omen and recalled his fear of bats as a child. This would be his symbol; the Bat would strike terror into the Gotham underworld. Using his vast wealth, Bruce retrofitted a cave underneath the Wayne manor into a headquarters where he could store the equipment left over from the League of Assassins and the new equipment he had bought. He also used his money to forge a light and highly durable metallic suit resembling that of a Bat, thus beginning a difficult double life: by day, he would be the billionaire playboy and businessman, Bruce Wayne, and by night, he was The mysterious Batman. Abilities * Acrobatics * Aviation * Business Management * Disguise * Driving * Genius Level Intellect * Interrogation * Intimidation * Investigation * Martial Arts * Stealth * Tactical Analysis * Throwing * Tracking Category:Heroes Category:Batman Family Category:Vigilantes Category:Businessman Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Wayne Family Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Assassins Category:Earth - S